Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Upchuck was a Perk Gourmand, and wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Upchuck is a Murk Gourmand, appearing with swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper, look pupil-less and green. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black lines on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, 16 year old Upchuck has two different looks, due to there being two races of Gourmands catalogued in the Omnitrix. Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form without clothes. Murk Upchuck resembles his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien design except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he doesn't have the padding on his feet. Ben_10_Upchuck.PNG|10 year old Perk Upchuck in the original series Upchuck oficial.png|11 year old Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Upchuck Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.PNG|15 / 16 year old Murk Upchuck in Alien Force / Ultimate Alien Upchuck HU.PNG|16 year old Murk Upchuck in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Upchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects larger than himself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Duped, it is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Upchuck can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out matter. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Murk Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. Murk Upchuck is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size. If Murk Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat until he spits it out. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it's revealed that Perk Upchuck cannot consume organic matter. Original Series *Perk Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor, where he defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Perk Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Perk Upchuck defeated the Red Knight and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Perk Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. Alien Force *Murk Upchuck was introduced in Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, where he battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax, Murk Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Murk Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. Ultimate Alien *Murk Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped, where Arrogant Ben uses him to battled Urian, but failed. *In The Purge, Murk Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Inspector Number 13, Murk Upchuck was used by Gwen to help rescue Ben. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Murk Upchuck was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse *In Store 23, Murk Upchuck was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. *Perk Upchuck was used in Tummy Trouble to defeat Nyancy Chan's tigers. Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck appeared later where they settled peace negotiations for the Gourmands. Perk Upchuck appears again when he helped eat the planet with the other Gourmands. Specials *In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. Appearances Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Ben 10: Protector of Earth Perk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks, on the DS version to replace Cannonbolt. Ben 10: Omniverse Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Naming and Translations Trivia *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to both his ability and his body design being similar to that of a woodchuck. *Perk Upchuck is also one of six aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other five being Eatle, Clockwork, Ultimate Wildmutt and Toepick and Astrodactyl. *As seen in ''Tummy Trouble, Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his sample's species.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/414301361446868588 *Ben 23 calls Upchuck "Vomit Man". References See Also *Vomit Man */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Eating Alien Category:Males Category:Gourmand